


5 Ways Anthea Looked after Mycroft

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Anthea, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea takes care of Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways Anthea Looked after Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Everyone takes care of Sherlock but who takes care of Mycroft? Sometimes Mycroft needs actual caring for and Anthea fills that role. She tries to be discreet about it (Mycroft's too proud to admit he needs it once in a while). Even so, Mycroft's aware of it, is secretly happy about it.

1) The car pulled up outside the dentists office. Opening the door, Anthea stepped out, glancing briefly back into the car "sir?"

Hesitating slightly, Mycroft followed his assistant out of the car and up the steps to the reception area.

If the dentist found anything strange in his clients PA sitting quietly in the corner, eyes fixed on her Blackberry, fingers moving constantly across the keyboard, as he performed a well over-due root canal he wisely kept silent.

 

 

2) He had been staring into space for the best part of ten minutes, tea slowly going cold, scone remaining untouched. With a sigh, Anthea picked up Mycroft's phone and before he could react, swiftly tapped out a message and hit send.

He glared at her but before he could reprimand her his phone buzzed softly in her hand. She held it out so he could read the message:

Coffee sounds great - when/where?

"You're free tomorrow, I've cleared a two hour window at 1pm. He likes Paul's Patisserie."

Arranging her bosses love life wasn't exactly part of her job description but it was worth it to see him smile and judging by the slight spring in his step the following afternoon, things had gone well.

 

 

3) It was long past midnight when Mycroft got back to his office.

Three days of careful planning and negotiation and they were almost back to square one. It was terribly frustrating. He desperately needed a shower, a shave and a shag (not necessarily in that order) but right now he had to come up with a new strategic plan, complete with short and long term forecasts. As he approached his desk he noticed a small white box sitting squarely in the centre, moving round the desk he was able to see the plain 'Primrose Bakery' logo printed on the top.

Smiling, he opened the box to find a Spongebob Squarepants cupcake and a note: "Sorry, they were out of Patrick's. - A".

Suddenly feeling a lot less stressed, he made himself a cup of coffee and began planning.

 

 

4) She'd worked for him long enough to see the signs and on those days, she re-organised his schedule, clearing as much as possible and made sure that he was left alone. She understood the price he had to pay for his brilliance and she would guard him until he was able to fight back the darkness.

 

 

5) They decided to give up together. It was the only way. This way they could be miserable together and at least one of them would always have a spare nicotine patch.

**Author's Note:**

> the [Spongebob Squarepants cupcakes are real](http://www.primrosebakery.org.uk/PAGES/Cupcakes.php).


End file.
